In recent, with the advent of ubiquitous age in which people may connect to a network environment anytime and anywhere through the development of technology, the scale and range of an information technology connected to a network have also been expanded to keep pace with it, and with the advent of aging society and the growth of the industry aimed for the aged, many people pay attention to health and medical fields, so it is possible to use various medical services, such as remote diagnosis or disease management without visiting a hospital by using an ubiquitous technology for healthcare. For example, a patient suffering from diabetes may use a blood sugar meter to check his or her blood sugar for himself or for herself without visiting a hospital.
However, according to a typical technology, there is inconvenience that the patient suffering from diabetes should regularly check blood sugar and separately write measured records through handwriting. Thus, there is a need for a vital signal measuring device that may easily measure a vital signal, such as blood sugar, monitor the state of a patient anytime and anywhere even while the patient is out, and rapidly cope with emergency.